When You Finally Feel It
by crowleyandthegoats
Summary: (AU)There is but a thin line between pain and pleasure. Yet the reactions for both, when suppressed are just as volatile. You can't ignore it forever, and all it takes is one small catalyst, but which wins. Two sides of the same coin. Pain. Pleasure. Light. Dark. Heroine. Villain. [HGxDM][HPxGW][LLxRW][HAxNL][BZxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**AU after Battle of Hogwarts.**

 **I do Not own Harry Potter or it affiliates.**

 **This is rated M right off the bat. No more warning then that.**

 **Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it"

-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Hermione grinned from her place on the bed, appreciating the naked form that was standing before her searching for his pants. She'd woken up a couple hours ago nestled against the blonde and decided to wake her lover up in a very surprising, but not unwanted way.

Draco, upon being woken up from a glorious dream to a more glorious activity from the mischievous witch, decided it was probably time to get home and shower before his lunch with Blaise and Theo later.

"Are we all still grabbing lunch tomorrow?" he asked. Hermione stood up, the sheet wrapped around her.

"Ginny and Harry are definitely coming, as are Blaise and Lydia. Theo, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, and Luna as well. Haven't heard from Ron, he's probably on assignment, but I should know later today." Hermione responded before pressing herself against the still very naked man in front of her.

"Good, we all didn't really get a chance to talk last night, and while I'm glad we went out, it'll be nice to actually talk, as opposed to scream, at one another." He paused. "Have you seen my pants?" Hermione laughed before pointing to where they were currently hanging from her ceiling fan, before dropping her sheet and heading to her bathroom to start a shower.

"On the other hand, I could shower here." He responded suggestively.

"Seeing as your already almost 15 minutes late, I wouldn't." She replied with a laugh and a quick swat to his rear. Draco cursed, before grabbing his pants, and then trousers. "Here, you left a jumper last time. Wear it so they don't think you've been out all night. You know they'd never let up." She said, handing him a soft, hunter green sweater. He smiled at her, quickly casting a spell to repress his trousers before pulling on his button down and quickly finishing getting dressed.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow Mia." He said as he prepared to step through the floo to the Leaky. He faintly heard her goodbye from the bathroom before he was whisked away.

He sheepishly sat down at the table Theo and Blaise had claimed, apologizing for his tardiness. Blaise grunted, still waiting for the hangover potion to work completely and Theo only grinned.

"If you weren't in new clothes I'd say you spent the night with a certain witch you refuse to date." Theo said, eyebrows waggling. Draco laughed at the man as the three waited for their usual's to be brought out.

"why again haven't you started dating?" Blaise asked after the food had been delivered and Draco sighed. It was a never-ending question, ever since they had all gone back to their eighth year. Draco never dreamed that the year he had gone back would land him with what he currently had but he was glad.

Upon returning Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had been the only people who hadn't been complete asses to the five returning Slytherins and Hannah and Luna followed their example. Most of the students followed suit after Hermione accused them of being as narrow minded as the future generation and saying that they all disappointed her. This was a week into term and everyone had become silent seeing the five enter the Great Hall. The ten stood by each other that year, surprisingly all becoming close. Harry seemed fine to forgive and move on when they all met up for Christmas, after seeing how easily his fellow Gryffindor's got along with them. Ron followed Harry's lead, and now they all enjoyed each other's company often. Though the two groups often bickered, there was no real venom or insults thrown around. War had changed them all and it was time to grow up.

After the year ended Harry, who had become an auror rather than go back to school, and Ginny, who was currently on maternity leave from the Hollyhead Harpies, quickly got married. Ron and Luna announced their engagement not long after that first year ended. Luna currently stayed home with their twins while writing for her dad's newspaper and Ron worked in the auror department as an obliviator. Neville was currently engaged to a Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbott, who was working at The Leaky Cauldron, but was waiting to get married until his apprenticeship under Pomona Sprout finished and he had taking over her teaching position. Hannah's older cousin Lydia Price, an auror specializing in espionage, stole Blaise's heart instantly when they met at graduation. The two married almost immediately and, despite it being two years, were still sickeningly sweet. Daphne was happily dominating her family's business and didn't care for much else, Tracey spent most of her time with Millie, breeding kneazles, and Theo was happy to live life as a wealthy bachelor, reading and doing odd research as it suited him.

It was only Draco and Hermione that weren't settled. Granted the two had jobs, him as an auror and her in magical research, but neither could seem to stick to a romantic partner for more than a few weeks and always ended up in each other's bed before long. It started that eighth year, the two found comfort in each other and no one judged them, all parties understood that people changed, that war had changed them, and it was time to move on. But almost three years after their first wild tumble and neither would admit their attraction for the other, and Blaise was starting to get impatient.

"We've been over this," Draco started but Blaise cut him off.

"Your reasons are now ridiculous, and while I know you love your mother, don't let her stop you from pursuing something good. Screw the rest of the world and be happy." Blaise said angrily, and Draco slumped. His mother had changed since the war, but he knew she would never approve and that hurt, not only that but he didn't want Hermione to be targeted because he started dating her. His father, despite being locked up, still had favors he could call in.

"Lucius," Draco again tried to say, but this time Theo cut in.

"Is dying." He said bluntly, and Draco froze.

"what?"

"He's sick, and probably not going to last much longer. Same thing that killed the bastard who sired me." Theo tacked on bitterly and Draco flinched. Theo was all to happy to hear his father died in prison, but Draco still had some good memories and it stung. "Sorry." Theo said sheepishly seeing his friend flinch.

"how long?" Draco asked.

"It's hard to tell, from what I've heard maybe a month, you should receive a missive soon, if your mother hasn't already. With her husband gone, your mother won't want to lose you, meaning she might give Hermione a chance just to stay in your good graces. With that chance I'm sure Mia could charm your mother. She proved quite adept in the snake pit." Theo continued, and Draco sat through the rest of lunch without saying much else.

"I'll think about it." Draco said instead of goodbye, and Blaise was doing somersaults in his mind.

"that's all we're asking. Give a real relationship a chance before you reject it out of fear." He replied calmly before clasping Draco's shoulder and going to the floo.

"I'm sorry about your father. I shouldn't have been too Gryffindor with how I said it." Theo said as he too clasped the blonde's shoulder. Draco nodded and after sitting at the table for a few more minutes, he too made his way to the floo. It was time to talk to his mother.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm Back Lovelies. I have NOT abandoned Ode to a Toad, I just had a brain child and wanted to share. I have a couple chapters ready to go already so look out for those.

Please review!

Much Love, T!


	2. Chapter 2

"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that's everything."

— T. Tolis

* * *

After her shower Hermione tugged on a pair of tight jeans and an old sweater of Draco's. it had been his in Hogwarts, but he had since filled out and Hermione was happy to confiscate the unreasonably soft plum jumper. She smiled to herself as she spelled her hair dry and was happy to see her curls, now tamed by time, gave a nice contrast to the deep color of the jumper. After a quick application of gloss Hermione grabbed her outerwear and then flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Kitten!" A loud voice proclaimed, and Hermione froze. Sirius said he'd be gone for another week at least. "I finished early. Harry let it slip you'd be meeting Ginny here. Thought we could talk." He said cheerfully. She grimaced but followed behind him to the library.

"My offer is still open. I've known you since you were thirteen, and I have no intention of being your parents, but being your family is something I can do. Besides, it will give you protection, having a strong family name backing you." He said, for once his countenance matching his name.

"What about Harry?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"I…I don't want to take his position or be his replacement." She said after a moment of silence.

"You wouldn't be my godchild. You'd be my heir. Harry has his own line to inherent. You aren't his replacement, as we aren't yours. Can't families just grow and love each other?" he asked rhetorically. "Look, I'm staying here the next couple of weeks. Come talk to me when you are free." He said before smiling and then pulling her into a hug. "For now, go enjoy your gossip." He said, before slightly shoving her to the door.

She made her way out to find Ginny downstairs waiting. The two donned their coats and headed out to meet Luna and Daphne at their favorite café. While the girls chatted, Hermione's mind was thrown back to what she and Sirius had been talking about.

* * *

 _Flashback – 3 years ago._

 _The battle had been over for hours and all Hermione wanted was a hot shower and sleep. The dead had been gathered, people were moved to St. Mungo's, and repairs could wait. With that in mind, Hermione bid farewell to her former transfiguration professor, grabbed Harry, and apparated the two of them back to Grimmauld Place before Molly forced them to The Burrow._

 _Upon arriving the two froze to see a body collapsed on the ground by the floo, black hair obscuring their face, and their breathing shallow. Hermione immediately began to cast diagnostic and other such spells while Harry got a good look at the intruder._

" _Si… Sirius?" he gasped in shock, his wand almost falling to the floor. Hermione flinched, but didn't stop, making sure the man in front of her would survive. After half an hour she sat back and sighed. She had done all she could for now and figured a bed would do the rest. Harry carefully levitated his godfather to his chambers while Hermione went to see if there were any potions left in the house and send out notes to the remaining order members about the situation._

 _After both had showered and taken turns giving Sirius his potions, the two sat vigil over his bed. An hour had come and gone, so the use of Polyjuice was no longer a concern, but questions remained. Harry fell asleep first, and Hermione didn't blame him. She followed not long after, her head slumped down on the bed, mirroring her friends position on Sirius' other side, both teens clutching the slumbering mans hands in their own._

 _When Sirius woke up he was warm, and not alone. Two hands held his own and he squeezed them, so happy to no longer be alone in the dark. Harry didn't flinch at the sudden pressure, but Hermione sat up quickly, her wand pointed at Sirius and the man froze. She studied him for a minute before narrowing her eyes._

" _What song couldn't you stop singing the Christmas of Harry's fifth year?" She asked. Sirius chuckled before responding._

" _God rest ye Merry Hippogriffs, though that's an easy one." He said, and her eyes narrowed further before relaxing and she smiled._

" _Fine, who was your first kiss with?" Sirius gulped, and Hermione smirked._

" _James." He said after a moment and the brunette witch chuckled. "Why do you look older?" He asked suddenly, and she froze mid-laugh._

" _You need to rest, but I promise I'll explain everything. Now that I'm certain it's you, I guess we don't have to watch over you quite so much." She bit her lip and stood up. "Harry needs a real bed, it's been a rough few days." The Boy who Lived slumbered on, despite Hermione levitating him, and she was prepared to leave when Sirius stopped her._

" _Put him up here. Please. I…I don't want to be alone. Could you both stay?" Hermione halted at how vulnerable the man sounded and instead of insisting that he rest she gently placed Harry next to him. Summoning extra blankets and tucking him in._

 _Despite the two grown men on the bed, Hermione barely hesitated to crawl up on Sirius' other side, a blanket around her, and plenty of room on the gigantic bed. She was quickly out, and Sirius followed, his hands once more clasped in both Harry's and Hermione's._

 _Molly, upon getting a note from Hermione about the recently returned Sirius, immediately flooed over to Grimmauld Place prepared for the worse. Seeing no sign of anyone, Molly searched the house and eventually found the three. Both orphans were passed out on either side of the slumbering man, clutching his hands like lifelines, their faces, for once, showing no sign of strain._

 _Molly, instead of waking them and demanding answers, left quietly. She flooed home to inform the rest of what she had seen, kissed her husband and then she sent everyone to bed. The rest could wait, the worst were over, and sleep was needed._

 _It took about four months for repairs to be made, Sirius to be cleared, and Hermione to locate and try to reverse the damage to her parents. It couldn't be done, obliviators said, and Hermione sank into depression._

 _Sirius found her curled up in the library late one Saturday, her parents' memory album clutched to her chest and dried tears on her face. His heart went out to her and in that moment he made the decision to take care of the young witch who had helped him with his recovery. He could never repay her for what she did to protect Harry, but he damn well would try. That's why, when she had woken, she was greeted by a serious Sirius, despite the small smile on his face._

" _Hermione," he began, handing her a fresh cup of tea, "can we talk?" he asked, and she nodded, sitting up. "I Know that you feel alone, and don't think I'm saying this because I want to replace your parents, but I have a proposition of sorts for you." When she didn't say anything he continued, "I want to adopt you as the Heir of House Black."_

 _Hermione sloshed tea down her front at Sirius' statement and floundered about for a response. "Sirius, I don't think that's a good idea. We just fought a war on blood purity… let's give it time before you make such a permanent decision. I know you're lonely, but I can't replace everyone you lost. Don't make such a sudden decision out of grief."_

" _So if I ask again in a couple years?" he responded, and Hermione knew he wouldn't give up._

" _I'm not sure. I need time to grieve, just as you do. Anything could happen though." She replied. He simply nodded before getting up._

" _regardless, you need anything, you let me know. I won't let you be alone in the next few years. All of us need to be there for each other, and if you decide not too, I understand. I won't let that stop me from being your friend." He nodded to himself before exiting the library, whistling as he went._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, and she realized she'd been staring numbly at her food.

"Sorry. Just thinking. Sirius grabbed me before we left and I don't know what to do." She responded and the three girls around her nodded.

"Accept his offer. Being the Heir would give you more power to change things, and at this point if anyone has anything negative to say, they can shove off." Ginny replied.

"Seriously, take his offer. It can't hurt to not be alone, and he's not trying to make you Harry's replacement or Remus'. He's thought this through, it's a big risk on his part, but he is offering it to you anyway." Daphne said. "What's holding you back?"

"I don't know how to the Heir to some pureblood house." Hermione answered.

"No's asking you to turn into a pureblood. Just be you." Luna answered in her dreamy voice, and Hermione smiled.

"I guess you're right." She nodded before continuing, "I'll do it."

"Good. Now that that three-year-old issue is resolved, that's move on to the next one. Is that Draco's sweater?" Daphne asked, and Hermione blushed.

"Maybe?" she answered with a laugh and the four girls dissolved into giggles.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading, please review!

Much Love, T!


	3. Chapter 3

"We are shaped and fashioned by those we love."

— Geothe

* * *

"You'll do it?!" Sirius asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile and Sirius let put a whoop. He'd only had to wait a day for her response this time and she didn't look the least bit conflicted with her answer.

"Great. Okay, Ministry paperwork, a ritual, and then I can begin teaching you about the House." He began to pace. "Ritual first or the paperwork won't take…. Ritual takes a couple hours though... Hmmm… You have a lunch thing, right?"

"Yeah, in an hour. Do I need to help with preparations though?" He shook his head in the negative.

"Naw, go enjoy your lunch, just come here later tonight. Ritual's best when the moons at its highest. I'll let you read about it while I set up, we can go over any questions you have, and then do it. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll head home now to get ready for lunch, and I'll see you later." He smiled, before pulling her into a bear hug, and she laughed, hugging him back. She left soon after, leaving him in the library muttering to himself.

When she was dressed and ready to go she apparated to wizarding London, quickly meeting the others at the cute French restaurant Blaise suggested. The group was seated quickly, and everyone began to earnestly catch up. They did this every three or four months, despite everyone seeing one or two people regularly, the group, as a whole, never did, and it was a great time to make announcements and get away from the kids.

Hermione was seated next to Ginny and Lydia, their husbands next to them. Luna, Ron, Neville, and Hannah sat opposite her. Daphne was down on Blaise's right, next to Tracey. Theo and Draco sat opposite them.

"Hermione, you talk to Sirius yet?" Ginny asked after all the food had been delivered. Hermione finished chewing before she answered.

"Yes. Just left there actually. Ritual's tonight." Ginny beamed before knocking her shoulder and Hannah's brow puckered.

"What ritual?" Her question grabbed the attention of the whole table, and everyone's individual conversations died out, so they could focus on Hermione.

"Not sure exactly, but it's an old Pureblood thing. Basically, it makes me the Heir to the house, in magic and blood. Magical adoption I guess you could say." Draco, Neville, and Theo looked floored, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Luna continued to smile serenely, while Harry, Hannah, Tracey, and Ron smiled at her happily.

"Wow." Theo breathed. "She'd be higher than you Draco." Draco just nodded his head, despite the many looks thrown his way.

"Explain." Hermione demanded, and it was Neville who replied.

"Think of the sacred 28 as Wizarding royalty. Based on how "pure" they were when the list was published. The Gaunts' are at the top, then the Blacks, the Lestrange family, the Malfoys next, then the Notts, Greengrass after, and so on. Longbottom's and Weasley's are pretty much dead last and despite the Potters being a pureblood family, they didn't make the list. Though many believe that's because the author was feuding with a Potter at the time and left them out due to spite." Neville explained, and Hermione absorbed the new knowledge.

"So, this is going to be a big deal? Is Sirius going to get in trouble?" Hermione asked the table after a couple moments of silence. Daphne decided to answer.

"Not a lot of the older families are going to like it but there isn't much they can do, and after the ritual you would essentially be Sirius' daughter, so the Ministry can't interfere. Thankfully there are old rules concerning this type of thing. Despite it being Blood Magic it's not banned, as only the head of the house can do such a thing, and one hasn't been done in so long."

"Anyone who would dare attack you would have six of the strongest remaining families out for their blood. You might get some insults, but I wouldn't worry too much." Theo added, and Hermione relaxed a bit.

"Did Sirius tell you that this might affect physical appearance?" Neville asked suddenly and Hermione's eyes widened. "I'll take that as a no. okay so each major house usually is associated with some distinct physical appearance. Take Longbottom's, most of us have dark hair and dark blue eyes. Notts have the icy blue eyes, Malfoys silver, etc. The Blacks are known for their dark, wild hair, and dark grey eyes. You're not an infant so it might not effect you as much, but I'd be prepared for your hair to darken or your eyes to change." Hermione nodded, and Ginny bumped her shoulder.

"this isn't a bad thing, you aren't losing your parents, you're just adapting." She said quietly and was relieved to see Hermione smile.

"Well, anyone else got any news?" Harry asked, now that most of the food had been finished and Blaise stood up.

"Yeah, we do." Lydia joined them and the two ginned. "We're expecting!" they cried together, and everyone cheered for the two.

"Congrats guys!" Hermione said, hugging her friends. The two went around, hugging everyone, glad to finally share their news. Hermione, though happy for her friends, didn't stay too long after that. It was hard seeing all her friends having kids when she wasn't.

She returned to her flat and spent the rest of the afternoon reading, keeping her mind off her melancholy. Today was a good day and she wouldn't let her depression get in the way. At eight, after getting some takeaway she flooed out of the house, excited to learn more about what would be going on tonight. Sirius grinned when he saw her and quickly passed her an old book.

"I bookmarked the ritual, read through it and then we can go over any questions you have while I finish preparing." He said, after hugging her once more. She smiled, curled up in a comfy chair and turned to the bookmarked page.

The ritual was very grey Blood Magic, tying her blood and magic in to the magic of the House. Despite it taking so long to prepare the actual ritual would only take about half an hour after which she'd be unconscious for a couple hours while her magic shifted and changed to accept the House magic.

"I'm done." Hermione said breaking the silence. Sirius had been quietly preparing potion ingredients while she read, but he set his pestle aside so the two could talk. "First question, physical changes?"

"Yeah, there's a chance of that. Magic is tied directly into who we are, which is why different bloodline have very distinct features. The Black Magic could affect how you look, but not too drastically at this age and if that's big of a deal, we could permanently glamour it back to your original. That's another reason why you'll be unconscious." He answered shrugging lightly. "This isn't an exact art so there's no telling what will happen."

"Okay. Will I be expected to learn all the pureblood nonsense?" she asked.

"No, and yes." Sirius paused and scratched the back of his head. "The etiquette, the courtship crap, no. The politics, yes. You'll need to know how to run and take care of the House, how to maintain the tapestry and a bunch of other little things."

"Oh thank Merlin. I do _not_ care about your antiquated courtship crap." She replied and the two laughed.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked when she remained silent. She thought for a moment before shaking her head no. "Alright, then let's get this show on the road." He held out his hand and she joined him, before the two gathered the necessary material and he apparated them out of the house.

The two landed in a small field next to what had been Lupin cottage. Sirius gave it a pained look before he started carving runes with his wand. Hermione sat back and watched, not sure how to help, and Sirius didn't ask her to do anything. It took him about 45 minutes to complete the complex circle of runes in the ground but when he finished they lit up blue.

"Alright, drop of blood in the goblet we say the words, drink the potion and then you take a nap. Easy." He grinned and both stepped into the circle, ready to begin. And When she woke up, She'd be Hermione Jean Granger Black, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading, I know these first three chapters went up fast, and I promise I have more coming but not as quickly.

Please review!

Much Love, T!


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn't matter what story we're telling, we're telling the story of family.

-Erica Lorraine Scheidt

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning early, it couldn't have been past four a.m., with an incredibly urgent need to use the loo. After she was done, and her hands were washed, she glanced in the mirror reflexively. She froze as she stared at her now dark black hair.

It was longer, reaching her navel rather than the top of her breasts, and thicker. A hair cut was needed. She urged the light in the room brighter and was happy to see some of her old colors woven into the black, making it look like she spent the summer in the sun. Except most of her freckles were gone, and her lips appeared darker. She leaned in to look at her eyes and noticed that while they looked mostly normal, flecks of silver were noticeable.

She left the loo to look into her full-length mirror and again just stared in shock. Her cheekbones appeared more defined, her waist slightly slimmer, and she appeared to be taller. With her hair and now trimmer waist, she appeared even more like a petite china doll.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she turned to her wardrobe, glad that Sirius had placed her in her apartment and not in a guest bed. Jeans were quickly out when she realized they were three inches too short, and a lot of her tops were also out as they appeared too baggy.

Instead she pulled out one of the dresses Ginny insisted she purchase. A black fitted top with long sleeves accented her now flawless skin, and the skirt, which came to her knees, was also dark with a light pink floral pattern. She added grey tights, that matched the flowers, and a pair of pink pumps with an ankle buckle.

Her hair, now much longer than she was used to, gave her a slight problem. After a few minutes she put half of it up with a sticking charm, threw in a small pale pink bow, and left the rest curling down her back. Adding a bit of gloss, and Hermione was ready.

She knew it was still early to floo over to see Sirius, so she instead wrote a note to her boss, requesting time off to handle family matters. After that she headed out to get breakfast, from a muggle café, and then apparated to see Sirius. He was in the kitchen when she arrived, a pot of tea ready and a smile on his face.

"Good morning. You look beautiful." He said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled shyly before presenting the breakfast pastries she had grabbed.

"Thank you," she replied a blush coloring her cheeks. "I requested some time off so we can take care of everything. My schedules pretty lenient anyway." He nodded and gestured to the table. They had work to do.

Over the next week the two made numerous trips to the Ministry of Magic, each one long and dull, to establish Hermione as an Heir to an ancient house. Their last trip there she ran into a very pale Draco. Sirius waved her away, after a kiss to the check and told her he's see her tomorrow. Hermione walked over to where Draco was seated and lightly tapped his knee.

"Draco," Hermione began quietly, "Is everything ok?" Draco gaped at her, recognizing her voice, but captivated by her new appearance. At his blatant staring she flushed and tucked some of her still unreasonably long hair behind her ear.

"Mr. Malfoy, here's your paperwork. Have a good day." The ministry official behind them said abruptly. Draco grabbed it and stood up, ready to be out of the ministry.

"Draco?" Hermione asked again, and he gave her a wan smile.

"Lucius died. I'm just here about the paperwork. What about you?" he asked, noticing she had grown taller but was still at least seven inches shorter than him.

"Paperwork. Took most of the week for the Ministry to get their heads out of their asses about all this." She replied before hooking her arm in his. "Come on, I know what'll cheer you up." With a mysterious wink she led him to the floo and then to her apartment.

"Hungry?" she asked and he gave her a dark smile full of promise.

"Starving." He said, before tugging her close and claiming her lips, happy to spend the evening wrapped up in the witch before him, rather than paperwork.

The next morning Hermione regretfully unwrapped herself and headed to the shower, not keen on joining Sirius smelling like the blond. She altered some of her clothes already and happily tugged on a pair of jeans. After that she pulled out a loose top and a comfortable pair of ballet flats.

Draco had started to stir and sent a small smile at her. She returned it before charming her hair dry and pulling it into a loose bun.

"I like the hair, not that I didn't before, but the length is nice." Draco said, breaking the morning silence, and Hermione flushed, remembering how he enjoy tugging on her long hair throughout the night. He chuckled before he too got dressed.

"I've got to go. Meeting with Sirius to go to the bank." She said, and he nodded.

"I've gotta head there as well, mind if I tag along?" he asked, and she pursed her lips.

"Can you be showered, dressed and at Grimmauld in 30 minutes or less?" he nodded, hopped into the floo and was gone. She shook her head and flooed to Grimmauld, ready for tea.

30 minutes later the three set off for Gringotts, enjoying the warmer spring weather, in no hurry. Upon arriving they broke off, Draco to handle his own business, while Sirius went straight for a goblin to discuss adding an heir to the account. Their business took a couple hours, and Sirius requested certain copies of paperwork to go over with Hermione the following week.

For Hermione the next week and most of the following blurred, as she learned more and more about House Black, her responsibilities, and her new magic. Sirius spent the time helping her interspaced with duels, and giving her books on familial magic. She did to take a break to trim her hair and get it thinned, but spent most her time holed up in the library with Sirius, even sleeping there some nights.

"Alright Kitten, that's the gist. We can continue to go over stuff in time, but for now, go get ready to go out." Hermione's brows puckered in confusion and he laughed heartily. "It's time to celebrate. The House of Black has an Heir. Ginny should be at your place soon to help dress you." Hermione grimaced at that but let her new Paterfamilias usher her to the floo.

He was right, Ginny walked out minutes after her, and smiled wickedly. She grabbed her friend by the hand and the two spent the next hour in Hermione's bathroom getting ready. Hermione grumbled good naturedly, but agreed that she looked hot when Ginny finally let her look at herself. Ginny had straighter her hair and it fell in a curtain around her. Her eyes were framed with silver and black, and her lips coated in a deep red. Ginny pointed to an outfit on the bed and Hermione didn't bother to argue, knowing she'd likely lose anyway.

Ginny emerged with a squeal, happy to see Hermione in the dress she'd chosen. The dress was black on top, with a deep vee. After the thin silver belt, the red and black floral skirt fell to just above her knee in the front and to the bottom of her calves in the back. Her feet were clad in a pair of red stilettos with silver accents on the heels, toes, and ankle strap. Ginny donned an all-black sheath dress and gold pumps before the two pulled on their coats and headed out.

Harry stared at his wife speechless after he'd taken her coat and Hermione laughed, causing Harry to turn towards her. He stood, mouth wide, at his best friend before kissing her cheek and escorting her to the rest of their friends. Sirius was already there, along with the rest of the group, and upon seeing her they all cheered.

Compliments flowed at her new appearance and soon she was laughing and hugging her friends as the passed her around. Drinks flowed for the evening and all were happy to celebrate the two lonely people becoming a family.

That night she spent in the arms of Draco, who's eyes hadn't left her for more than a few seconds all evening, and she was content with what she had in that moment.

* * *

 **AN:**

Please read and review!

Much Love, T!


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't forget I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."

-Julia Roberts

* * *

Hermione stuck her head through the floo, after calling out her destination, and soon Blaise appeared in her sightline, drawn by her slightly hysteric calling.

"You busy?" She asked abruptly, and he shook his head no. "Is it just you?"

"Theo's here…" Blaise responded, and she squinted for a moment.

"No Draco?" She asked slowly, and Blaise frowned.

"No, His Pointiness is not. Why not come over and tell us what he did this time." He responded, and Hermione gave a quick, jerky nod. Blaise moved out of the way and a second later she stepped through.

"What's wrong Mia?" Blaise asked softly, and she took a deep breath. Without answering she handed him a letter before sinking down on the sofa between him and Theo.

"What's that then?" Theo asked, reaching out to rub Hermione's back.

"Letter from Draco. Why is a letter from Draco asking you to dinner have you flooing me in your pajamas?" Blaise asked, one eyebrow raised, as he reread the letter to see if he missed anything.

"It's not just that. It's well… it's this." Hermione said after a minute and then pointed her wand to her stomach. A quick incantation later and her stomach was glowing with a gold mist. Theo and Blaise both knew the incantation, knew what it revealed, and yet both couldn't comprehend what was before their eyes.

Hermione Granger was pregnant.

* * *

 _Flashback – 6 months previous_

 _It was a dull Friday night at Blaise's house. His wife was away on a mission for the weekend and his friends were sitting around him in the living room in what had become a near constant tradition when his wife went on missions. She didn't leave near as often now that the two were married and had always returned but it never stopped Blaise from being worried, thus his friends tried to stay with him when they could if she had to leave._

 _Theo sat on the long couch with him, slouched down and his glass of wine ever present in his hand. Blaise himself was reclined on the opposite end of the couch, his feet on the table and his back crammed into the corner created by the back and arm on the couch. Draco looked slightly more dignified in his lazy sprawl in the large wingback chair to Blaise's right, but only marginally. Hermione excluded the most grace in the chaise across from Draco, appearing as a young heiress in her relaxed recline against the cushions, a glass of wine held lazily her hand._

 _The four, who still spent a lot of time together after their eighth year, knew each other well enough that they didn't need to fill the space with mindless chatter and so, after catching up, had spent their time idly relaxing around the fireplace, content in each other's presence._

" _Lydia wants babies." Blaise stated at some point, breaking the silence._

" _Do you? Theo asked raising an eyebrow._

" _I don't know, all the lost sleep, nappies, vomit… I don't know if I could do it." Blaise responded after a minute, sitting forward to refill his wine, before resettling. Hermione and Draco both snorted, almost in synch, causing Theo to chuckle and Blaise to glare at the two. "But, if it makes her happy, how could I say no?" he finished after a moment._

" _Well, if you did, who would be godfather?" Theo asked after a moment and Blaise chuckled._

" _Why, you volunteering?" Blaise asked, and Theo nodded._

" _Oi! What about me?" Draco asked._

" _How bout, if it's a boy Theo. If it's a girl, Draco." Blaise said thoughtfully, and Draco made a scrunched expression._

" _Why does Theo get the boy?" Draco asked._

" _Well, for starters," Blaise began but Draco cut him off and sitting forward._

" _For starters?" Blaise glared at him before continuing._

" _Yes, for starters. I've known Theo longer. Besides, he's more mild-mannered so hopefully the kid wouldn't be a right terror. On the other hand, if you were godfather to a girl she'd be fearsome, and I wouldn't worry about suitors or such for fear of them incurring your wrath." Blaise finished, and Hermione chuckled._

" _huh." Draco said, unable to argue, and sat back._

" _What about you Draco?" Theo asked._

" _Of course I've thought about kids… I just don't see a woman marrying me and giving birth. Not after the Malfoy name became so tainted." He said, with a gloomy face. "What about you Theo?" Draco asked to shift attention._

" _Nah, no ones come around to make me think about kids seriously and until then I'm good." He said with a laid-back grin. Blaise chuckled at his friend's nonchalant attitude before turning to Hermione._

" _What about you Mia?" he asked, switching to the group's nickname for Hermione._

" _Of course. I've always wanted kids. At least three. But I guess it would depend on if the kids and I clicked at the orphanage. Ideally, I'd want them a couple years apart and at least one girl, but with adoption it's not as easy as going 'that one' so I'm not sure." She replied after a minute and Theo's brows drew together._

" _Why go straight to adoption?" He asked. Hermione sighed, and her face looked sad and resigned._

" _The Cruciatus is cruel, even after years." She began, absently bring her free hand to rest against her stomach. "I got medical help after what happened, but not professionally. When I finally went to a healer after the War ended the results weren't good. The chances of conceiving are slim, if any, and to get past the first trimester would be incredibly lucky, my healer said." Everyone was silent before Blaise interjected._

" _But that was years ago."_

" _Yeah, I know, and there's always a chance of the body repairing the damage over time, but I haven't really been with anyone I'd want kids with anyway." She said with a delicate shrug._

" _Haven't your healers said anything different since then?" Draco asked._

" _No, mostly because I asked them not to." At their surprised looks she continued. "It's one thing to be told you'd never have kids when you aren't seriously in a relationship but if I was and it was the same predicament, well, I don't think I could handle the knowledge a second time." She said, before draining her glass and standing up._

" _where are you going?" Theo asked, surprised at her abrupt movement._

" _I'm tired, I'm gonna head on home." She replied, before setting her wine glass down and moving off to grab her stuff, her face closing off._

" _Not happening. You know the deal, all together until she's home safe. Besides, we aren't letting you go mope alone in your apartment, so get over her." Blaise said, and despite his words being rather playful she could hear that he wasn't letting this go._

 _Rather than try to fight it, knowing how stubborn the Italian could get, she set her bag down and trudged back over to the cluster of seats. Instead of taking her customary seat on her chaise, as she dubbed it, she thunked down between Theo and Blaise. Blaise motioned for Draco to join them on the couch, and he did with a raised eyebrow, but no complaint._

 _Now, with Draco settled, Hermione swung around so she could rest against Blaise, sitting sideways on the comfortable couch, before stretching her legs out. She was careful not to hit Draco's wine with a knee, nor Theo's family jewels with a foot._

" _There. All better." Blaise rumbled behind her and the four relished not only in the secure knowledge they were together, but also the feelings of comfort from another human being sharing space._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"But I thought…" Theo started, but slowly trailed off.

"Me too. But despite that I'm usually safe. I stopped taking the potion a while ago, it was starting to make me queasy. And usually he does the spell, but we were drunk, and I can't remember if he did." She said quietly, watching the last of the mist fade.

"no offense, but it's definitely his?" Blaise asked, and Hermione nodded.

"It's just been him for a while. Maybe seven or eight months." She said in a whisper and Blaise suddenly smiled.

"Then why are you acting like the world is ending. My two besties are gonna have a baby, and finally get their heads out of their asses long enough to see how good they are together." He said in a chipper tone and Theo snorted.

"Blaise, usually I love how your always optimistic, but this isn't good. I can't tell him." She said, and he looked at her confused.

"Why ever not?" He demanded.

"Do you remember what I said? Surviving past the first trimester is a fool's errand. If I tell him and he gets his hopes up, I'll be responsible for killing our child. He, just now, wants to start dating, and this could doom us before it starts. Not to mention a mudblood giving birth to an heir of one of the most powerful British wizarding families. Even if the baby lives, he's born out of wedlock into a world that should make him hate either his mother for his blood or his father for his war crimes." She said, and Blaise and Theo both glared at her.

"You know how we feel when you call yourself that. Besides, Draco can change whatever old, prejudiced rules the Malfoys have about bastards and be done with it. Don't you worry none that baby came before marriage. Malfoys, especially Draco and Narcissa care more about family than anything." Theo growled, and she sighed.

"Not only that," Blaise said, adding his own argument to the mix, "If you don't tell him, and the baby dies, then you go through it alone, and it takes two to do the horizontal tango, so that's a no. If the baby survives and you wait three months to tell him he will resent that. You must tell him and tell him soon. He is part of this decision. If this dooms you then you never had something other than a fuck buddy to begin with, but I don't think either of you will let it."

"Either way, he has to know, because we will not lie to him for you forever." Theo said.

"lie to who?" Draco asked, walking into the room. Hermione paled considerably and Blaise just grinned.

"To you." Blaise said cheerfully, and Hermione turned her glare to him.

"about?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Cat's out of the bag Hermione. He's seen you here. Might as well tell him you came to request Lydia's help in outfit for your big day with His Pointiness." Blaise said, drawing Hermione closer to him for a moment. Draco stood blushing, frozen halfway through his outercoat being removed. Theo cackled at his friend, just as Lydia emerged from upstairs, hair wet, wearing her pajamas and a house robe.

Hermione blushed, and vowed to get Draco back before grabbing Lydia and flooing out.

* * *

 **AN:**

Hello Lovelies. please read and review. This is the bulk of what I have ready to go so updates will not be this quick in the future, but I will attempt to get them out quickly. I already have a good idea what's going to happen, I just need to figure out the details. Please stick with me.

Much Love, T!


	6. Chapter 6

"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."

― Paulo Coelho

* * *

Lydia was a genius and Hermione thanked her in her head silently as Draco gaped at his date. The two had met outside the restaurant, and so far, Draco had just been staring at her. She blushed, and Draco cleared his throat before extending his arm.

"You look amazing. Lydia is getting a bouquet of flowers." He said, and Hermione chuckled. Lydia had made Hermione go shopping and found a mint green dress for her. The dress was Grecian style, falling in waves to her feet. One shoulder was exposed, while her other shoulder was covered by silver embellishments. The belt was also adorned with silver, as well as her pumps, clutch, and hair jewels. Her hair was pulled up with a few curls loose framing her face, and her makeup was light. Draco looked just as dapper in black slacks, a dark grey button down, and a black two button jacket.

The two were escorted to a semi-private table lit with a candle and given menus the moment they entered. Draco spoke quietly to the sommelier as Hermione perused the menu. Her stomach had finally started acting up and she didn't want to tip Draco off yet.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, and Draco nodded to Hermione.

"Yes, I'll have the grilled tilapia. For the sides I'd like the asparagus, and rice." She said after a minute. Their waiter, a tall, blading man nodded, before taking her menu and turning to Draco, who ordered the lobster, with cubed potatoes.

"So, how's Sirius doing?" Draco asked after the waiter had left. Hermione sipped her water, completely ignoring her glass of wine, before answering.

"He's ecstatic, which I thought would have worn off by now, but it hasn't. Other than being an overgrown puppy, he's been slowly teaching me about the House. After the ministry had no other choice but to recognize me, everything had been pretty good actually." Hermione responded.

"Of course, he's ecstatic. He got an heir without having to get married, which means he never has to give up his playboy status." Draco said, and Hermione laughed.

"I guess you're right. I never really thought about it like that, though he really hasn't been that bad since his return. I guess dying finally gave him some perspective." Hermione replied once she finished laughing.

Draco's response was stalled by the arrival of food, and Hermione, who really hadn't eaten that day due to being constantly nauseous, almost drooled. The two dug into their food, keeping conversation light, and just genuinely enjoying being in each other's company.

Once dinner was over, Draco escorted her back to her apartment, kissed her sweetly, and bid her goodnight. Hermione smiled until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next couple of days the new-found couple spent time together, going on walks, getting ice cream, or just meeting for coffee. Draco slowly tested the waters with his mom, and while she grimaced occasionally, she tried not to be too unsupportive. Blaise and Theo teased their friend good-naturedly while Ginny and Hannah did the same to Hermione.

While Hermione was technically back at work, she still spent most of her time at home, only going to the ministry if she needed different research materials. The news of her adoption was still the talk of the ministry and she didn't want to be the center of gossip. Not only that, but her morning sickness was getting worse and wasn't just in the morning.

About a week after her first official date with Malfoy, Hermione flooed into Blaise's sitting room.

"Hermione!" Blaise cried, smiling at her. She grimaced and then made a mad dash to the loo. Floo made the nausea worse apparently. His eyes widened, and he followed, helping her back up after she finished and offering her a glass of water.

"Sorry," Hermione started, before pausing to take a sip of water, "they should really call it something other than morning sickness." She sighed, before casting a breath freshening charm, and going back out to the sitting room.

"It's okay. Lydia has it too, though hers really is only in the mornings. What brings you over." He asked.

"I'm going to tell Draco tonight. He's coming over for dinner, I'm just not sure how…" She said, trailing off.

"I'd said be blunt. There's really no way to be gentle with this, and he's gonna catch on soon, since you're constantly vomiting. Either that, or you're going to give him a complex about his wine choices." Blaise mused with a chuckle, causing Hermione to give off a surprised laugh of her own.

"Right. Blunt. Ugh, I'm a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. This shouldn't be so hard. I helped defeat the Dark Lord, but I can't tell my boyfriend I'm pregnant." She moaned, and Blaise laughed.

"Go home, take a bath, relax. Enjoy dinner, and then tell him." Blaise recommended, and she nodded.

"Will you be here, if he doesn't take the news well?" She asked, and he nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, Theo's coming by later, we will both be here if you need us." He responded, before escorting her to the floo. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then she stepped through the floo. Hermione decided to take his advice. After getting dinner started in the crock pot, she drew a bath, lit some candles, and put a record on her new record player, a gift from Sirius.

When she was sufficiently pruned she got out and got dressed, pulling on a pair of light wash jeans, a loose, white, floral vest, and a soft, cashmere, grey cardigan, that Neville and Hannah had given her for Christmas. She dried her hair, before pulling it into a bun on top of her head, and decided against makeup.

Once dressed she padded into the kitchen to finish dinner, checking on the roast, and starting the sides. She set the table, made sure that they both had water, and lit a couple candles. Dinner would be done in minutes and Draco was due soon.

Just as she was placing the last side dish on the table her floo activated and Draco stepped through. He dusted his slacks off, before standing up fully. He smiled at her from across the room and hurriedly made his way to her side, where he hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Beautiful. It smells wonderful." He said, after giving her a quick kiss. She smiled up at him, before pecking his lips one more time and then moving over to her seat. He quickly sat down as well, the two served their food, and caught up on each other's day.

After dinner the couple moved to Hermione's couch. Draco was just happy to be able to spend time with her, but Hermione seemed anxious and couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Alright, what's bothering you?" He asked, after she had excused herself to the loo for the third time since he arrived. She froze in place, and glanced at him with panicked eyes. "Oh god, you're breaking up with me." Draco said after a minute, and his heart started to shatter.

"NO! no that's not it. I'm not breaking up with you." Hermione hurriedly reassured him, and he let out a large breath.

"Alright, if you aren't breaking up with me, what's going on?" He queried, quirking his brow at her. She took a deep breath to fortify herself, before turning on the couch to fully face him.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, wringing her hands, and this time Draco froze, his eyes widening. She waited a few minutes for him to say something, but he just sat there frozen. "Draco?" she asked. Still, he didn't reply, instead, his breathing speed up and Hermione glanced at him worriedly. "Draco." She said, placing a hand on his arm, but he didn't seem to hear or feel her.

After another few minutes, she flooed Blaise and asked to him come over. Knowing that she planned to tell Draco that evening, he didn't even question her request. Instead he grabbed Theo and the two flooed into her apartment.

The two took in the situation in front of them in a glance. Hermione was pacing next to the couch, but Draco seemed to be completely frozen, save for the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He was paler than normal, and his hands were rigid on his thighs.

"He knows?" Blaise asked quietly, and Hermione nodded, wringing her hands in front of her. "Draco? Come on mate, say something." Blaise said, directing his attention to his blonde friend. Theo, who had been silently staring at Draco up until this point, nudged his leg, and Draco flinched.

"Whaa…" Draco said, his eyes whirring over her friends.

"You good? Going to pass out?" Theo asked, and Draco sent a weak glare towards him.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" Blaise asked, and Draco just stared at him for a minute before directing his attention towards Hermione.

"Baby." Draco said, in a strangled voice, and Theo sighed.

"You'd think, for someone who was almost top of his class in school, that he could manage more than one-word sentences." Blaise shoved Theo slightly and Hermione, despite the tension in the room, let loose a surprised laugh. She laughed loudly, and it quickly turned slightly hysterical. Draco startled at her laugh, but noticing her quickly deteriorating state of mind stood up and went to her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. It's a baby. It'll be fine. You'll be a great mum." He whispered, wiping away the couple of tears that had made their way down her cheeks. "Everything will be okay." He said a bit louder, before wrapping his arms around her. Blaise shrugged before walking over and throwing his arms around the couple. Theo shook his head no and tried to get away but Blaise grabbed him and pulled him into the impromptu group hug.

"You guys are going to make great parents" Blaise sighed, and Draco's head shot up.

"what do you mean, 'you guys'" He asked slowly and Hermione froze.

"Um." Blaise started, glancing down at Hermione before turning to Draco. "whose baby do you think she's having?" He asked cautiously.

"What's his name. The guy from the ministry she was seeing a couple months ago. Uh, short fellow, dark hair." Draco said, as the group disentangled themselves. Blaise and Theo shared a look as Hermione sank down into the lone armchair in her living room.

"Mark. His name was Mark. And he and I never had sex." She said dully.

"Oh, well. Who then?" Draco asked, and Theo sighed at his friend's stupidity. Hermione stayed silent, staring at her hands.

"You are one thick individual. How in the world did you ever pass newts?" Theo asked scathingly, earning him another shove from Blaise.

"Mate," Blaise began, after glancing at Hermione, who still refused to meet anyone's eyes, "it's yours, you thick sod."

"I'm a little over a month along. I found out last week. You're the only one I've been with that way in a couple of months." Hermione muttered.

"Oh." Draco said.

He then he promptly fainted face down on her living room floor.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading! please leave a review so I know what you think.

Much Love, T!


	7. Chapter 7

"You know it's love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness."

— Julia Roberts

* * *

Blaise, Hermione, and Theo all stared at each other for a moment before Theo started cackling. Hermione shook her head and left the room, returning shortly with her shoes and bag.

"Take him to your place or something, I need to go see Sirius. Contingencies need to be made." Hermione muttered. Blaise looked like he was about to argue but stopped when she growled at him. He held his hands up in surrender and watched her disappear in a swirl of green flames.

When Hermione made it to Grimmauld, Harry and Ginny were there in the kitchen along with Sirius, enjoying a cup of tea. Harry just smiled at her and made her a cup, used to Hermione popping in at odd hours.

"Good timing!" Sirius crowed as Hermione joined the three at the table. She raised an eyebrow as she brought her cup of tea up to her lips. "Your house jewels just came in." Sirius continued.

"House Jewels?" Harry asked, and Sirius turned to him.

"Yeah, most old houses have a certain type of stone associated with them and they are worn for important events and such. House Black uses Gold and Pearls, because they symbol purity, Rhodium, because it symbolizes wealth, and Garnets, because the nobility used them. The Potters use rubies, smoky quartz, and rose gold I think." Sirius explained, scratching the back of his head.

"So, you're trying to give me jewelry?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes. But don't worry, I didn't go overboard with yours." He accioed something and a small box flew into his palm. When he opened it the three saw a small gold band inside. Inset in the band were alternating pearls and garnets, but overall it was small, considering the giant signet ring Sirius himself wore.

"I guess it could have been worse. Do I have to wear it?" She asked, taking a closer look at it.

"Yes." Sirius simply replied before sighing. "It symbolized your house, but I also had it layered with protective charms, wards, and the band even has a mix of glyphs and runes worked into it." Hermione didn't respond to him, instead she took the ring out and slid it onto her left pinkie, as one would do with a signet ring. It resized immediately, and she felt the protections come to life. Sirius gave her an outrageous smile and she returned it.

"So, is this a social visit?"" Ginny asked, once the box for her ring had been put away, and Hermione seemed to deflate in front of them.

"Not exactly." She replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up. She twisted her hands together in her lap and refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Hermione?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, once the tension grew uncomfortable and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Uh…" Sirius began elegantly, and Hermione burst into tears. "Shit." He muttered, pulling her into a hug.

"Draco's?" Ginny asked, after Hermione calmed own, and the brunette nodded. "Does he know?" again Hermione nodded. "Guess he didn't take the news well." Ginny muttered.

"No. he didn't." Hermione said with a small laugh before sighing. "He didn't get it was his, and once he did, he fainted." Harry stared at his long-time friend for a minute before he burst out laughing, sliding out of his chair and clutching his sides.

"Oh! He's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Harry got out before chortling. He sat up and screwed his face into a sneer. "'Malfoys do _not_ faint'" He mimicked, before falling back and laughing again. Sirius joined in on Harry's laughter after a second, and soon the four were clutching their stomachs, laughing so hard tears streamed down their faces.

After a while they had calmed down and everyone regained their seats. Every couple of seconds Harry would let out a chuckle but the rest managed not to dissolve into giggles every few seconds.

"So, did you leave him passed out on you floor to come here?" Ginny asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"No, I told Blaise and Theo to take him." She replied, and Ginny pouted.

"I wanted to go take a picture." Harry laughed at his wife's reply, almost falling out if his chair again, before he recovered and tried to look contrite under Hermione's glare.

"Want to crash here?" Sirius offered, and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you. In the morning we need to go over paperwork. If he decides to be an ass, the baby needs to be protected." She said, rubbing her forward, and Sirius nodded.

"You really think Malfoy's that much of a bastard that he won't want you or the kid?" Harry asked, suddenly serious.

"It doesn't matter what I think. To the world I'm an unmarried pureblood heir carrying the progeny of House Black and House Malfoy. According to old rules, I have no rights to the child. It would go to the father, and that's not happening." She replied after a minute of careful consideration. Harry gaped at her, but Ginny and Sirius just nodded.

"Alright," Sirius started, clapping his hands, "We should get some sleep, we have a lot to do in the morning. Everything will be okay. The House of Black protects its own. Have you seen a healer yet?" He asked, and Hermione shook her head no. "That will need to be scheduled soon. You'll be a high-risk pregnancy." Sirius said, and Hermione nodded, before hugging everyone and trudging upstairs.

Once she was gone, Sirius' face darkened considerably, and he stalked to the cabinet to get some firewhisky.

"If he thinks for a second, he can get away scot free for this, he doesn't really understand how his mother's house operates." Sirius muttered.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to a tapping at the window. She rolled out of bed and let the owl in before rushing to the bathroom. After her morning sickness had passed, she brushed her teeth and went back to the owl to see what it wanted.

The owl was waiting patiently in her room and held out his leg delicately where a letter was tied to it. She removed it and gulped, recognizing Malfoys handwriting on the front. She didn't open it, deciding tea came first. She made her way into the kitchen to see Sirius sitting at the table holding a letter with the same handwriting on it. Tea was started, and he appeared to be waiting for his morning cuppa before he too attempted to read the missive.

Hermione made herself a cup when the kettle whistled, as well as one for Sirius, and joined him at the table, holding out her letter to him as well. He shrugged, down his tea, and ripped his open. Hermione followed his lead and opened her letter as well. The two read them and then switched.

 _Hermione,_

 _We need to talk. Sorry I fainted. Malfoys don't faint._

 _I woke up on Blaise' couch and you weren't home._

 _We really need to talk face to face._

 _Send me a letter whenever you'd like to talk._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

 _Sirius Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _I, Draco Malfoy, am writing you today on behalf of my House, and the injustice we have caused._

 _Regarding the matter of your Heir Apparent, House Malfoy will make no moves against them, nor seek to remove the child from the House of Black._

 _We understand that this is a difficult matter and wish to take an active role in the life that has been created, but we will do nothing until we have heard from you._

 _We wish there to be no strife between our Houses and hope an agreement can be made._

 _As the Head of House Malfoy, I would like the chance to do right by your Heir, and if both parties agree, enter into a courtship with intent to marry._

 _The House of Malfoy is at your disposal and should you wish to meet, please owl me at any time to arrange something._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione and Sirius shared a look, understanding that Malfoy was giving Hermione all the power in whatever was to come. She gave out a sigh of relief and Sirius smiled at her.

"I guess we should all get together and talk." Sirius commented, and Hermione laughed at his suddenly blasé attitude.

Maybe contingencies weren't needed.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading, please leave a review!  
Much Love, T!


	8. Chapter 8

"Family is not an important thing. It's everything."

-Michael J. Fox

* * *

Hermione and Sirius sipped their tea in relative silence, both relieved by the letters they had previously received. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Do you think we should meet with him this afternoon? Get it out of the way?" She asked, looking up at Sirius.

"I can't. I promised Dromeda that I would watch Teddy for her so she could go to Diagon Ally. We could do it tomorrow though." He replied after a moment and Hermione brightened at the thought of Teddy.

"Can I stay and hang out with Teddy too? You know I adore spending time with him."

"Sure, the three of us can hang out and while we do that, we need to talk. Family is important, so we need to discuss the baby and everything you want to get out of this talk with Malfoy." Sirius replied and Hermione nodded. She looked away, but kept throwing glances at Sirius every couple of minutes.

"Sirius," She began hesitantly a few minutes later, "why hasn't Andi been reinstated to the family?"

"Well, at first I was so overwhelmed, with what was lost, but also with just trying to organize the house. When I finally got around to it, I realized I couldn't. Blasting someone off the family tree isn't all that hard, but a to be formally reinstated into the family the ritual requires two members of the house and the disowned party. It was different with me, since I'm the only living heir, and technically I died, which cancelled out the disownment." He responded.

"So, we could reinstate her now, since there is the two of us?" Hermione asked, keeping her eyes on Sirius' face.

"Yes, we could, if you're up for it. I didn't bring it up because I knew how much stuff I had put on you already."

"Andi is family, and this is important. You should bring it up when she drops Teddy off, and if she agrees we should do it as soon as possible. Draco can wait a couple of days if need be. She's waited a long time for this and shouldn't have to any longer. She's lost as much, if not more, than the rest of us." Hermione responded, and then stood up, ready to prepare some breakfast.

* * *

Andromeda stopped by right after lunch to drop Teddy off.

"Hello!" Andi called after stepping through the floo. Hermione and Sirius both emerged from different parts of the house, calling out their hellos as well.

"Hermione, you look amazing, truly like a daughter of the House of Black." Andi commented and Hermione blushed prettily.

"Truthfully, I think she looks a bit like you did at her age Dromeda." Sirius commented and Andi laughed.

Hermione grabbed the little boy, who straight blue hair morphed into long blue ringlets to mimic Hermione's curly hair, and preceded to smother the toddler in kisses. She discreetly left the room, letting Sirius and Andi talk, while cooing to the boy about how big he had grown as he laughed and babbled at her.

"I shouldn't be too long, but if you get tired of him just let me know. Everything you need is in this bag, and he is due to take a nap in about an hour." Andi said, smiling as Hermione and Teddy left the room laughing.

"We will be fine. We both love Teddy, and you should take as much time as you want." Sirius replied and Andi smiled at him.

"Thank you. I love him, but it has been a while since I've had to watch a toddler. I forgot how hard it is, especially when you are alone." She replied tiredly.

"Dromeda, you aren't alone. If you ever need anything I'm here, and I'm sure Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Molly would say the same." Sirius said, reaching out to touch Andi's arm.

"Thank you." She responded sincerely, clasping his hand on her arm. "I should head out."

"Before you go, with Hermione the Heir to the House, we now have enough people to perform the ritual to reinstate you and fix the tapestry. Hermione says she'd like to do it as soon as possible if you agree." Sirius said, his hand squeezing Andi's arm.

"Truly? Fully reinstated into the House?" She asked.

"Of course, if I could have done it by myself it would have been done much sooner. Hermione insists as well." Sirius responded and Andi reached forward to hug him.

"How soon could we do it?" She asked after releasing him.

"Tomorrow? Hermione and I will have to get some ingredients, and we should ask Harry or Molly to watch Teddy for a couple hours. Since it's just the two of us it will probably make all of us very tired. I need to look at the ritual again, make sure it's safe for Hermione. But if it is we can do it tomorrow." He said, scratching his chin as he thought out details.

"What do you mean, safe for Hermione?" Andi asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Ah, well, you see…" Sirius started.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said from the doorway, Teddy perched on her hip, his hair stil bright blue and outrageously curly.

"Oh My!, Well, congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Not sure, probably about two months. I haven't made an appointment yet. I thought I'd tell the father first." She replied with a shrug.

"Can I ask who the father is? Or is it a touchy subject?" Andi asked.

"It's Draco." Hermione said, and Andi smiled.

"Draco's a good boy, I'm sure the two of you will handle parenthood gracefully." Andi said, and Hermione snorted.

"He fainted when I told him. So, maybe not gracefully, but you can say we handle things face first." Hermione replied with a chuckle. Sirius laughed and Andi joined in. With all the adults laughing Teddy decided he too should laugh and joined in.

"If the ritual won't harm the baby I have no qualms doing in tomorrow. That way, once you are all official again, you can help me keep him in line." Hermione said, tilting her head towards Sirius. The women laughed at his pout before saying their goodbyes. Andi left through the floo and Hermione turned to take Teddy out back.

After Teddy went down for his nap, Sirius and Hermione met in the library. After finding the correct ritual in an old Black Family tome, the two poured over the pages. Once they were sure that nothing would harm the baby, Hermione wrote a note to Harry, asking him to watch Teddy the following afternoon. Sirius popped out to gather the necessary ingredients, and Hermione decided to curl up on the couch for a short nap.

* * *

She woke up to laughter in the kitchen and made her way downstairs to see what was going on. Sirius was seated at the table drinking some tea while Harry puttered around at the stove making dinner. Ginny was making funny faces at Teddy while James, Harry and Ginny's son, raptly listened to everything Sirius was saying. Andi was seated next to Ginny, smiling at the redhead's antics.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Ginny cried when she noticed Hermione in the doorway.

"Mi, Mi, Mi," James cried happily, cutting Sirius off mid-sentence, and racing to embrace his godmother.

"Well, hello there. How's my favorite Potter doing?" Hermione asked James as she scooped him up for a hug. Harry cried out indignantly from his place at the stove, causing the adults to laugh.

"Mi, Mac cheese. Mac Cheese." James cried happily and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"are we having mac and cheese then? Is that all we are having?" She asked, settling James back into his seat and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Mac Cheese, and, and, chicken, and, and, and, carts." James responded, smiling.

"Carrots. Not carts, lovely. And that sounds wonderful, Thanks Harry. Andi, are you eating with us?" Hermione asked.

"Harry already extended an invitation, and how could I turn down mac cheese, right James?" She asked, and the 3-year-old laughed at her.

"Truly, who could say no to mac cheese." Hermione murmured with a smile.

"Harry also agreed to watch Teddy tomorrow, so we should be all set." Sirius piped in.

"Wonderful." Hermione said, smiling. The seven of them ate dinner together, laughing at Teddy and James' antics and keeping the topics light, content to just spend time together and leave their worries for tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hi Lovelies, I haven't forgotten you. I'm so sorry it's been sooooo long. Life has been really hectic. I know this is more of a filler chapter, but I am working on the next chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **Much Love, T!**


	9. Chapter 9

"The most important thing in the world is family and love."

-John Wooden

* * *

Andromeda arrived around eleven and Hermione called out a greeting from the kitchen. Hermione was seated with a think tome in front of her while Sirius was standing by the stove.

"I figured we should eat first, that way we have our strength up. Also, the potion needs to simmer another half hour before we can begin." Sirius said, turning away from the stove to smile and Andi.

"That's fine, what are we having?"

"the only thing Sirius know how to make other than tea." Hermione said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to the gridle.

"Ah. Grilled cheese then." Andi said, and Hermione giggled.

"I make a wonderful grilled cheese, thank you very much." Sirius said, presenting a plate stacked with sandwiches. He grabbed a bag of crisps from the pantry before pouring Andi a glass of pumpkin juice and sitting down to eat. Hermione placed a bookmark in her book before setting it aside and eagerly reaching for a sandwich.

"This is probably the first think I've eaten that hasn't made me nauseous in days." Hermione said after eating her first sandwich and reaching for a second.

"That's good. I'll make you as many as you want, as long as it means you are eating." Sirius said.

"With Dora, the only think I could stomach the first couple of months was spaghetti and cold cut sandwiches. All Ted did until my second trimester was make sandwiches like it was going out of style." Andi said, with a sad smile.

"I've tried fruit, veggies, soup, salads, plain meats, and everything makes me want to throw up. Normally I manage to eat it but I always worry that it's just going to come back up." Hermione said, sighing.

"Well, it should get easier your second trimester, though that's when the weirder craving set in. I wanted pickles all the time. I'd wake up in the middle of the night to go eat pickles. Ted was always saying he couldn't kiss me because the scent made his eyes water." Andi remarked with a laugh.

"I remember when Lils was pregnant. She used to eat turkey bacon by the pound. She hated the stuff normally. She also used to just eat spoons full of peanut butter." Sirius said, a matching sad smile on his face.

* * *

After eating, the three left the kitchen and headed to the parlor, where the Black family tapestry was located. Sirius poured a potion into an old looking chalice while Hermione drew certain runes on the ground in chalk. Once the two finished, Andi stepped into the middle, drank her potion, and then the casting began.

It took about fifteen minutes to complete the ritual casting, and when the final word left their mouths the tapestry glowed a bright gold. When the light finally faded, Andromedas name was restored, with a line to Ted. Below them was Dora and Remus, and finally Teddy.

Hermione slumped into a nearby chair, ready to take a nap, and Andi traced the names of her family, tears coursing down her face. Sirius handed Hermione a glass of juice before sinking down into another chair.

"Thank you." Andi said, turning to face the two other Blacks in the room. They both gave her tired smiles and she rushed over to hug them.

"I need a nap." Hermione said, after a few minutes of sitting quietly.

"Me too. But you have an appointment this afternoon, so it will have to wait." Sirius said, stretching before standing up.

"An appointment? With whom?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I booked an appointment with the family healer, just to make sure everything is okay. Don't worry, it's not at Mungo's." He said.

"I see." She said with a frown.

"what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I just figured Draco would be with me for my appointment." She said, and Sirius pursed his lips.

"Why don't you write him and see if he'd like to come?" Andi suggested, and Hermione perked up a bit at the suggestion.

"The appointment is in about an hour, do you think an owl can get to him and back in that time?" Sirius asked, and Hermione frowned again.

"It's not like I can just pop over to the manor and ask him to accompany me." She murmured and Sirius flinched.

"How about I go ask him to come over, and that will give me a chance to see Cissy." Andi said, and Hermione smiled at her.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. She won't have a problem with you stopping by?"

"No, I actually go see her every week or so. After the battle she reached out, and we have been working on our relationship ever since. With Lucius passing, I'm sure she'd like a visitor. I'll head along now and send Draco here."

"Thank you Dromeda." Sirius said, pulling her into a hug. She lightly kissed his cheek, doing the same to Hermione, before leaving the room.

* * *

Draco arrived twenty minutes later, and was greeted by a rather serious looking Sirius Black in the foyer.

"Draco. Glad you could make it." Sirius said, extending his hand.

"Hello cousin. Aunt Dromeda didn't say what this was about. Is Hermione okay? And the baby?" He asked, concern on his face.

"They are fine, she's napping in the sitting room right now. She wanted you to be present for the healer appointment." Sirius said, leading Draco into the room where Hermione was napping on a couch. He brushed some hair off her forehead before taking the offered seat.

"I am so sorry. I never intended to put Hermione is such a compromising position. Whatever decisions she makes I will abide by, I just want to be a part of her life and the baby's. It's up to her." Draco said after a few minutes of silence. Sirius nodded at him but said nothing.

"I'm sure your mother is happier now that Hermione is part of the sacred 28." Sirius said after a few more minutes passed, and Draco froze.

"I didn't really think about it actually. Hermine and I have been something longer than she's been sacred 28. It doesn't matter if mother approves of her or not, though it does make life easier. The only reason I didn't pursue anything before now was because of Lucius. Despite his incarceration, I knew he would respond poorly, and I feared it would put her in danger." Draco said hesitantly.

"Lucius is a piece of work." Sirius said, and Draco snorted.

"yeah, he was." Draco replied, before falling silent and gazing at the wall with a far off look on his face.

* * *

Sirius roused Hermione shortly after and she woke up slowly. She smiled when she saw Draco sitting in the chair across from her, but when she sat up her face went extremely pale. Within moments she was up and racing out of the room. Draco followed her worriedly, only to find her throwing up in the loo. He gathered her hair for her and rubbed her back until she finished.

"Here." Sirius said, passing Hermione a glass of water. She smiled weakly at the two of them before getting up and rinsing out her mouth.

"Is it time to go?" She asked, once her mouth was clean.

"It is, you ready?" Sirius asked, and she smiled nervously at him. She followed him to the floo, and the three of them left after calling out their destination.

When they stepped out the opposite end, Hermione was greeted with a clean waiting room with an elderly couple seated on a small couch.

"I'll go check us in, why don't you two have a seat." Sirius said, moving towards the counter. Draco sat down with Hermione on a small couch and sent her a small smile.

"I've missed you the past few days." He said quietly, and Hermione blushed.

"I wasn't sure what to do. Sirius said I could stay with him for a few days." She responded.

"I want you to know, I'm all in if you want that. I'll take your lead for this, and I won't do anything to hurt you or the baby. I just want to be a part of this, however you want." He said. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her name being called.

Draco helped her up and gave her hand a squeeze, before escorting her out of the waiting room. Sirius joined them and the three were lead to a surprisingly spacious exam room, where they were told to wait and their healer would be right with them.

Hermione jumped up on the exam table and fiddled with her shirt while Draco stood next to her and Sirius lounged in one of the many chairs around the room. Hermione knew this pregnancy was high risk, and worried about what the Healer would say.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello Lovelies! Another chapter so soon! I am trying very hard to write more, but life is very hectic so this might be all I can do for the next couple of weeks.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	10. Chapter 10

"A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside… when a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone."

– _Author Unknown_

* * *

The healer joined them shortly after they were lead to their room and Hermione smiled at the middle-aged man that introduced himself as Healer Marks.

"It's lovely to meet you. I've been Sirius' primary healer since his reentrance into life, and it's wonderful to meet his family. He said you haven't yet had an appointment, but you have confirmed that you are pregnant?" The healer asked kindly and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I preformed the charm but hadn't made an appointment. I thought I had caught the flu." Hermione responded and the Healer nodded.

"Alright well today we will do some general scans, I'll also need you to sign some forms, giving me access to your medical records. That way I can be more informed of what we should expect." He said kindly.

"I was tortured. During the war. The healers at St. Mungo's said I would likely never conceive." Hermione blurted out. Draco and Sirius both flinched.

"Alright, in that case, we can do a more extensive scan and we will do some bloodwork. To get started I need you to fill out this form to give me access to your medical files. Once I get those I can look them over and see what's going on." He replied, barely blinking. Hermione filled the form out and the Healer smiled at her kindly.

"I'm going to send in my assistant to do the blood draw and the initial fetal scan. While you wait can we get you anything to drink?" He asked, standing up.

"Coffee?" Sirius asked and the healer nodded. Hermione and Draco both declined, and the room was silent as they waited for the healer's assistant to join them.

A few minutes later a young lady entered the room with a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm Melissa, I work for Healer Marks. We will be doing a quick blood draw and an initial scan. Do we know how far along we are yet, or is this your first appointment?"

"Uh, this is the first. I'm not sure how far along I am exactly." Hermione responded. She twined her shirt in her hands aggressively, and Draco reached over to untangle her fingers from her hem. She gave him a grateful smile, that he returned.

"No problem, we can find that out today, you won't be able to know the gender until fifteen weeks, but if you are that far along, would you like to know?" She asked bustling around the room.

"UH." Hermione said eloquently. She and Draco exchanged glances and both shook their heads. "I don't think we are quite ready yet to find out the gender." Hermione muttered. Melissa just smiled at her and kept gathering different things from around the room.

"Okay, so first we are going to do a blood draw, no worries. Small pinch. Once I'm finished with this, we will get you set up for your initial scan. This initial scan will tell you the fetal age, the heartbeat, and it will flag any abnormalities." Melissa explained as she drew Hermione's blood. Hermione nodded, and Melissa finished with the blood draw.

Once she had labeled the tubes she sent them out of the room with a short incantation and then turned to Hermione. She flicked her wand in a complicated pattern, and suddenly a fast thrumming was heard throughout the room. Melissa listened intently for a minute before smiling.

"Fetal heartbeat is normal and strong. According to this info you are at seven weeks, and no abnormalities are showing up. Healer Marks is reviewing your medical record, but he should be done shortly, would you like me to silence the heartbeat?" Melissa asked. Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads, and Melissa left the three alone.

"Wow." Sirius said after a couple of minutes. Hermione and Draco glanced at him to see a large smile and what appeared to be a tear trailing down his face.

"I know." Hermione said, before laying her hands protectively over her still flat stomach. Draco reached out slowly to place his hand on top of hers and the three sat there listening to the baby's heartbeat in awe for several minutes.

* * *

Healer Marks breezed into the room not much later and smiled at them.

"So, baby sounds magnificent, and you are right on track for seven weeks. I know you ae worried about the torture affecting this pregnancy, so let's spend some time talking. When a witch becomes pregnant, her magic recognizes much earlier than her body. The witches magic forms a kind of shield between the baby and the rest of the world. That's what is detected during a pregnancy scan. Unfortunately, if that shield were to falter with high risk pregnancies, there is a high chance that the baby will be lost. To minimize this, you will not over-exert your magic. That means if you can do it through muggle means, or if someone else can do it, that is what should happen." Healer Marks said gravelly.

"So I shouldn't perform any magic?" Hermione asked, her nose scrunching up.

"You can perform very basic things, such as summoning and levitating, but try don't to do anything too difficult, and if you aren't sure if you should, just go ahead and ask for help." He explained.

"Alright." Hermione said.

"On top of that, you are already showing signs of an elevated blood pressure. This can lead to problems for both you and the baby, so no high stress situations, and you should take it easy if you work. There is a very high probability that you end up on bed rest before the pregnancy is over." Marks continued to explain.

"So, no magic and no stress?" Hermione clarified and Marks smiled at her gently.

"Exactly. With high risk pregnancies like yours there is a very real risk of premature delivery, and we want to do everything in our power to keep the baby in as long as possible so it can develop completely. Not only that but Preeclampsia is another complication you are at risk for."

"What is Preeclampsia?" Draco asked.

"Preeclampsia is high blood pressure in addition to swelling and protein increases. It can be regulated fairly well, but can develop into Eclampsia, which can cause seizures." Healer Marks said. Draco paled, and his hand squeezed Hermione's tighter.

"Is there anything else we should be aware of?" Sirius asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No, but I would recommend that you don't spend too much time home alone, in case something were to happen. It's hard to tell what effects the Crutiatus will have on a pregnancy and I assume you don't want to spend the next eight months under hospital supervision." Healer Marks said.

"You have some potions that I've ordered for you to pick up from the apothecary. One is to be taken daily for blood pressure. You will be taking a prenatal vitamin twice a day, and there is potion for morning sickness that you can take as need be. They are all labeled, so you will know which is which, and should be ready in about an hour. You can refill them without contacting us. If you do have any questions though, feel free to come back or send us an owl. Do you have any questions?" All three shook their heads no and bid the healer goodbye before they flooed back to Grimmauld place.

"I think it would be best if you move in here." Sirius said without preamble. Hermione bit her lip, before nodding.

"I'll see if Harry and Ginny can come to mine to help me pack." Hermione said.

"I can help too, and I'm sure Theo isn't up to anything." Draco said. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"I can also see what Luna is doing, and possibly Hannah." Hermione muttered. "I will send them a letter and see if they can help. Harry and Ginny said they would stop by this evening to see how everything went with Andi, so I can just ask them then."

"What do you mean, what happened to Aunt Dromeda?" Draco asked.

"We reinstated her today." Sirius said, and Draco looked stunned.

"I should also write my boss and let him know I'll only be on theoretical work for the foreseeable future." Hermione said, walking over to the desk against the wall and pulling out some parchment.

"I'll run to the apothecary to get your potions and I can post all of those if you want." Sirius offered. Hermione muttered her thanks as she scribbled out notes to her boss and friends.

"I'll go see what Theo is up to, and maybe Blaise and Lydia. Are you going to tell everyone or do you want to wait?" Draco asked.

"Let's wait until after the first trimester… if that's okay." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Of course, what should we tell everyone else about the move?" Draco asked.

"Well, Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Ginny know, so we can just tell anyone else that it's about the adoption and they should understand." Hermione said. Draco nodded and kissed her brow goodbye, before flooing out. Sirius left shortly after him, and Hermione was left to write her notes in peace, and just think about everything she learned today.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello Lovelies, Life has been crazy. I moved this weekend and ended up injuring both ankles and my wrist. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't fear change. You might lose something good, but you may also gain something great" - Unknown Author

* * *

Theo wasn't busy and while he complained the entire time, he did show up to help pack. Hannah was working and Luna couldn't make it because the twins were sick. Ron was still on assignment so he couldn't help either. Harry and Ginny agreed immediately, and flooed James over to the Burrow. Blaise showed up to help and Lydia tagged along, but wasn't feeling well so decided to just watch. Draco made Hermione join her and the two just sat around issuing orders. Sirius flitted back and forth between Grimmauld and the apartment, trying to help, but also trying to make sure her room would be ready.

Since she wasn't moving completely out of the apartment the furniture got to stay, but Hermione had a lot of things that still needed to be packed. Sirius decided to just let her have the entire second floor and was turning a bedroom into a study for her to use. Theo decided to pack her books, mostly because he knew how mental she would get and he knew how to handle them. Ginny was packing clothes and Harry was mostly just running loads back and forth with Draco. Blaise was gathering odds and ends Hermione directed him to.

With all of them working it didn't take too long to get everything packed. Hermione was worried about forgetting something, but Lydia just laughed and pointed out that she could just come back and get it. Unpacking everything took a bit more time. Harry, Draco and Blaise decided to leave that to the women and no one argued. Theo took the books to the new study and was working by himself quietly. Lydia, Ginny and Hermione hung clothes, rearranged cosmetics on the vanity, and filled the bathroom with beauty products.

Hermione was charmed by her new room. Sirius had spent a lot of time redoing the entire house and now the place was light and airy. Her room was done in greys with light blue accents. The bed was large and flanked by grey washed wood nightstands with what appeared to be real Tiffany lamps. A vanity sat in one corner again in grey wood with a large mirror and vintage stage lights surrounding it. The window was large and had a bench seat with many throw pillows and framed with blackout curtains. The grey morphed into gleaming silver accents in the bathroom. The en-suite bathroom had a standing shower with what looked like rainfall shower heads and steamers, as well as a large tub with jets. The cabinet had a vessel style sink made of blue glass that matched the lamps mounted on the wall.

Ginny said she found the entire space was delightful and Sirius mentioned that the study was also done in blue, but darker and with dark woods. Hermione grinned at the idea of a Ravenclaw themed study but decided to leave it. Sirius chose the colors himself and seemed pleased, and she knew he charmed the walls to be the color they currently were. Lydia agreed that the room was amazing and that the other bedroom would make a good nursery if Hermione decided to stay after the baby was born. Hermione just shrugged and Lydia dropped the issue.

Meanwhile, Draco was with Harry and Blaise. Harry had pretty much forgiven everything Draco did in the past and while he didn't immediately trust him, 4 years had passed since the war, the two worked together often, and with Lucius no longer watching Draco so intently, the blonde had loosened up and redeemed himself in Harry's eyes. Despite that, Harry was staring at Draco much like he had while they were in school. Distrust burned in his eyes, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his jaw was clenched.

"Harry." Blaise said, but Harry held up a hand and Blaise shut his mouth.

"I just want to know that you aren't going to leave her." Harry said in an even mind.

"Of course not. I am her for her and the baby all the way." Draco said, but Harry slashed a hand in Draco's direction.

"You and I both know that her chances of carrying to term are slim. I want to know you aren't going to leave _her_. Because I know that if she losses that baby she will never be the same and if you leave her because of it she will finally break. And I don't think I will be able to put her back together." Harry replied. Draco swallowed a few times before nodding.

"No matter what. I won't leave her unless she wants me gone. Even if… even if the baby doesn't survive. If the baby… dies… I don't think I could give her up to." Draco admitted haltingly, showing Harry his true emotions. Having only seen Draco that vulnerable a few times in the last 3 years, Harry was shocked. Harry nodded and clasped Draco on the arm, before moving to pour some drinks. Blaise grinned and found a chair, and Draco exhaled and joined him. The three sat in comfortable silence after that, Harry watching Draco, Draco trying to get his emotions under control, and Blaise offering silent support. It took about 30 minutes before Draco was able to sit back and relax, though his eyes still seemed a bit strained. Blaise brought up quidditch and the three chatted until Sirius and Theo joined them.

"So, what now?" Theo asked the room at large.

"I've got to get James soon and put him down. Ginny will probably stay here for a bit." Harry admitted.

"I'm staying until Lydia leaves, if that is okay?" Blaise asked, and Sirius nodded.

"Hermione and I should talk, but if she wants to wait, I'll head out." Draco admitted quietly.

"I was hoping, having been bullied into moving things, and dealing with hormonal witches, that food would be provided, but it seems that you are all heathens!" Theo declared dramatically. Sirius barked out a laugh and Blaise joined in.

"I suppose I could run out and get takeaway. Hermione needs to eat, and Lydia does too. I'll pop up and ask what sounds the less likely to make the two of them puke." Sirius said with a grin, jumping up and making his way to the stairs. The guys heard him leave not long after and decided to all stay to eat.

Ginny flounced into the room a few minutes later, plopping herself into Harry's lap with a grin. Lydia and Hermione entered arm in arm, laughing about something. Lydia had her hand on her swollen stomach, rubbing gently, and Blaise smiled softly at the sight.

"The spawn has decided on pizza." Lydia declared and Harry pumped his fist in happiness.

"Not mine. Mine wants fried food. Sirius said he'd get both" Hermione tacked on. "That and muggle soft drinks."

"James is going to be sad he missed it." Harry said. Ginny nodded along.

"Good thing mum has him until tomorrow, he doesn't even have to know." Ginny replied.

"I thought we were picking him up tonight." Harry said, and Ginny grinned mischievously before shrugging. Hermione laughed at the two before lounging on the end of the sofa closest to Draco's chair, her feet draped in Theo's lap. Lydia sat down in Sirius chair, and smiled happily when Harry pulled the release, letting the foot rest spring up and the chair recline.

"I require one of these, maybe two, for the house." Lydia sighed contently.

"Then you share have them. Once I figure out where to get them." Blaise grinned at his wife, reaching over to hold her hand.

"I know where. Lydia and I can go shopping for which one she wants later this week." Hermione said.

"Can I tag along?" Theo asked, eyeing the chair with a thoughtful look.

"Sure. This way we have someone to carry our bags." Hermione replied, grinning cheekily at Theo, who flicked one of her toes in response. Sirius returned shortly after with several different bags and everyone made their way to the kitchen to eat. Everyone helped themselves and enjoyed dinner, talking loudly about anything and everything, before the couples split off. Theo left alone, and Sirius went to his study. Draco helped clean up a bit and then puttered around, waiting to see if Hermione wanted him to stay or go. Hermione sighed, annoyed by Draco's timid behavior and rounded on him.

"We can talk, but not tonight. It's been a rough couple of days, I'm tired, and I'm not nauseas, so I hope I can get some decent sleep. I'll owl you tomorrow and we can go from there, okay?" Hermione said, her hip braced on the doorframe, her arms crossed in front of her. Draco nodded and gave her a small smile before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I look forward to tomorrow." Draco murmured quietly, before making his way to the floo. Hermione trudged upstairs and gratefully collapsed on her new bed. In the past few days she had found out she was pregnant, watched Draco faint, helped reinstate Andi, heard her baby's heartbeat, and moved. What she needed was to sleep for about 12 hours and then test out her new tub.

* * *

 **AN: Soooooo sorry it's been so long lovelies. I had a new story idea and had to get some of it out. I will not be publishing it for a bit, I want to focus on this and Ode but I will be writing it periodically. Thank you for waiting.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	12. Chapter not 12

Big Author's note:

I am sorry this is not an update.

I have had a lot go on the past few years.

I enlisted, I got injured, I got separated. I went to college. My college closed suddenly. I got a job. Quit that job, and finally found another. Which I start very soon. It will be long and tiring trying to get my life back on track.

I've been dealing with a lot of mental issues and health issues, but I am getting better.

I will be trying to update soon. This notice is being posted to both of my stories. I am so sorry it has been so long.

In other news, I could really use a beta. I haven't had one, I need one, I am looking. Message me or go to Tumblr if you wanna talk about it.

My Tumblr is new, and hopefully I will be using it as a sort of sounding board for some of my ideas, so that I can get chapters posted quicker.

Thank you for not abandoning me. Thank you for your support. Just Thank you. It means a lot knowing that people are reading things I publish.

Also I might have squirreled and started writing a new fic. No pairings yet. Again ask me on tumblr if you want to know. It's Marshmellowpillows.

As always, Much Love, T!


End file.
